Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to aerosol delivery devices and more particularly to aerosol delivery devices having improved ergonomics, spray angles, actuation systems, spray patterns, and disbursement coverage options.
State of the Art
Aerosol dispensing systems are well known and have been used for a variety of applications including paint, air care, hard surface cleaning, personal care products, healthcare products, home and garden products, and other applications. Typically, an aerosol disbursement system includes an aerosol can containing a product and having a valve to retain the product within the aerosol can or container. An actuating device, such as a button or a trigger may open the valve and direct the product in a disbursement pattern.
In some applications of aerosol disbursement, coverage area may be critical or may be an important consideration when selecting a disbursement device. For example, in the application of aerosol sunscreen or suncare products, the coverage area is important and full coverage of the target is desired.
In other applications, ease of use is desired. Again, for example, in suncare and sunscreen applications, ease of application to the entire body is desirable. However, existing products are not always easy to use, especially if one is trying to apply sunscreen to one's back, face, or other hard to reach area.
Therefore, improvements to existing aerosol disbursement systems and actuators and new aerosol actuators and disbursing systems are desirable.